The footwear industry is an old and crowded art. The industry is constantly attempting to design new products with aesthetic appeal, as well as being comfortable and having ease of construction.
Various designs of slippers have been available for a number of years. In general, slippers are a type of footwear having a generally soft construction and which are generally washable in a conventional clothes washing machine. Slippers are intended to be used in a relaxing and comfortable atmosphere. They are typically not manufactured using a last, which is often a necessary device when manufacturing a shoe including a hard sole and a leather upper.